The Coming of the Phoenix
by JulesArcher
Summary: Camille is struggling to cope with all of the many fans and mainly girls that are now surrounding her boyfriend, Logan. When a certain girl named Phoenix shows up at the Palm Woods Camille must now decide to fight or to give up. Is Phoenix an enemy or a friend?
1. The Phoenix revealed

Camille walked into Logan's room frustrated. Every day since Logan had come back from the world tour girls have been on surrounding him. Now that Big Time Rush was famous there was a lot more competition for Logan's time. Camille did not like this one bit. She had stood by long enough, watching girls take pictures with Logan and asking him to sign various body parts..

Logan was on his bed relaxing with one of his big thick books that he always loves to read. He doesn't know how Camille is feeling. Camille had never yet explained to him her feelings and so honestly he thought she was ok with everything.

Camille opened her mouth to speak "Lo-" but was cut off by the sound of the door opening behind her. A girl she could not recognize stood in the door way. Long wavy red hair, Tan sun-kissed skin, big green eyes, Long legs in her short shorts, and Camille could not help but notice much more blessed in the chest area. Camille looked at this girl with both admiration and jealousy. Who was this beautiful girl and why would she just so rudely barge into someone else's apartment? Was she lost? Camille was about to ask when Logan looked up from his book.

"Phoenix!" Logan exclaimed happily. So he does know her. He quickly sprung up from his bed and ran to the door to give the girl a hug. She jumped into his arms with a giggle and a huge smile on her face.

Logan parted from the girl's embrace and looked her up and down. This girl had grown since the last time he'd seen her. "Phoenix is great to see you but what are you doing here?" Logan asked the question Camille had been dying to say herself, except not as politely and with not as much of an angry face.

Phoenix looked down and blushed. Then looked back into Logan's eyes and smiled. "I got signed with a modeling agency!"

Oh great she's a model. Camille thought with dismay.

Logan smile upon hearing the news. And excitedly replied "Really! Wow! Phoe! I had no idea you wanted to be a model! But that's amazing! You'll do great!"

Phoenix smiled at the encouraging words. "That means a lot from you Logan! Thank you so much! Well a lot of things have changed since you left me. "

Logan looked down. Then looked at Camille and blushed. He looked at Phoenix and with light in his eyes said "I want you to meet someone! This is Camille. My Girlfriend!" He gestured his hand towards Camille like she was on display as his new present from his parents. Phoenix glanced over at Camille and Smiled. So this is Logan's girlfriend she thought. Then she leaned in to give Camille one of her famous warm hugs. Camille was both oddly comforted and awkward at the same time. Apparently this girl was a hugger.


	2. Behind the Phoenix

Chapter 2:

Camille was released from the hug. She gave a fake smile and awkwardly just stood there not sure what to do next. This girl who she had never seen before. Logan had never motioned before just comes out of no where and shakes up here life. Maybe Camille was being dramatic but judging by the way Logan was looking at her with a mixture of attraction and adoration, she knew this girl would be causing trouble. Camille had met girls like Phoenix before. She'd met many people while on castings and was passed up many times for girls just like Phoenix. Charming, sweet, beautiful and supermodel looks. Except this time Camille feared unlike those other girls she'd met before Phoenix wouldn't just be stealing her part, but her boyfriend. Camille could not let that happen. No matter how nice or sweet this girl might be Camille has to remember that she is the competition and therefore the enemy.

Meanwhile…outside of Camille's head. Logan and Phoenix were now sitting on the couch.

Logan and Phoenix are laughing and talking about something Camille didn't hear because she was too much in head freaking out about a girl she had only just met 5 minutes ago.

"And then he said 'Where's my corn!'" Logan and Phoenix said at the same time followed by laughter and a few high fives. Apparently it was a funny story. That Camille doesn't get. Inside story. Great now Camille has to compete with a girl that Logan's grownup with apparently.

"So Phoenix! How long have you known Logan? He's never mentioned you before?" Camille said interrupting Logan and Phoenix's trip down memory lane. Camille had to cut to the chase. She needed to know exactly who she was dealing with. What she was up against. It was time Camille learn what Logan had failed to tell her. His past with Phoenix.

Logan looked at Camille shocked. He didn't tell Camille about Phoenix. He hadn't thought it was something he needed to bring up. He didn't think it was something Camille needed to know. It's not like he knew Phoenix would be coming to Hollywood. Now Logan couldn't help but feel guilty.

Phoenix hadn't noticed the tension that had suddenly filled the room and just looked at Camille with a beaming smile. "Logan and I have been friends since Kindergarten! I grew up with him and the boys. So I've known him for probably my whole life." Phoenix now smiled warmly at Logan.

It had been a while since she had seen him. He looked different. Hollywood did him good. He definitely looked more confident and happy. Though he was always happy with his friends. Phoenix knew that he wasn't the same kid that she last saw. She was genuinely happy for Logan, and proud. When Phoenix had first found out that her childhood friends were in a band called Big Time Rush she immediately bought a CD and followed their music.

"So where are the boys anyway? I asked the man at the front desk what room you were in. I thought to surprise you all." Phoenix said, now her bright smile faded into a disappointed little frown.

"They should be around here somewhere. We like to spend time apart from each other once in a while you know. So we don't end up killing each other" Logan said with a smirk. " I'll text them. They are going to be so excited to see you!" Logan said bringing his phone out and smiling.

Camille looked at Phoenix from the other side of Logan on the couch. So she had been right. This girl was not to be underestimated. Behind that perky smile and big green eyes was a evil boyfriend stealer. Phoenix was not to be trusted.


	3. Phoenix and the Boys

Ch. 3

Logan was now talking on the phone with Kendall who had to call him just to confirm that yes Phoenix was in town. Yes the Phoenix.

"Yes Kendall she really is here! I'm not pulling some prank!" Logan said into his phone.

"Dude! Seriously? I haven't see her in forever!" Kendall replied back.

"I'm serious. Do you really think I would lie about something like this?" Logan answered.

"Did you tell James and Carlos yet? You know they are going to be pumped to see her. You said she's a model now? Uh Oh you better warn her." Kendall said laughing.

" You're right. Get over here. I'll tell her." Logan said hanging up the phone.

"They are on their way!" Logan said turning to Camille and Phoenix.

"But before they get here I got to warn you" Logan said looking at Phoenix. But before he could let out another word the door slammed open and out came Carlos and James fighting to get into the door first.

"Get out of my way!" Carlos said pushing James.

" No! Me first!" James said through gritted teeth elbowing Carlos in the side.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" James and Carlos said shoving each other struggling to get through the door first.

Just then Phoenix ran up to them still stuck in the door way and gave opened her arms bringing them both into a big hug. "You two have not changed one bit! " She said laughing.

Carlos and James smiled into her hug now their fight all gone away. James spoke first after being released from Phoenix's cozy hug.

" Maybe we haven't changed but you certainly have." James said with a charming smile, looking Phoenix up and down.

"James Diamond! Are you trying to flirt with me?" Phoenix said with a fake southern accent and false shock bringing her hand to her chest. "My my the Famous James Diamond hitting on me? I'm flattered. But cut it out!" Phoenix said shoving James a little and giving him a playful hit on the shoulder. "Get out of here with that ! I can't take you seriously like that! Sorry honey." She said with a laugh. James frowned moping and whimpered a little putting his head down in playful shame.

"Wow! Phoe! You look so pretty! You should be a model!" Carlos chimed in, interrupting her moment with James. With a silly grin on his face looking at her with big brown eyes.

"She is a model, genius!" Logan shouted from across the room "I told you on the phone remember?" Logan said shaking his head.

"Well you know how easy I forget!" Carlos said defensively yelling back at Logan.

" It's Ok Carlos I sometimes forget easily too. And thank you so much. Luckily my job got me here to meet you guys!" Phoenix said with a laugh then pulled in Carlos for another hug comforting him. "Don't listen to Logan he's a meanie." Phoenix said just loud enough for Logan to hear. Then turned around and stuck her tongue at him.

"Hey I'm not a meanie!" Logan replied back in defense. "Sorry Carlos!" He yelled apologizing.

"Ok I'm better now!" Carlos said cheerfully popping up from Phoenix's shoulder.

"**I'm** still sad about you rejecting me though" James came in to push Carlos out of the way into Phoenix's arms. " I need to be comforted too" James said looking into Phoenix's arms giving her the best puppy dog eyes he could muster up.

Phoenix just laughed and said " There's plenty of time for that Jamie! First where is Kenny? He still mad at me for beating him in that hockey game we played a few years ago?" Phoenix teased.

" You mean the game that you cheated?" Kendall said walking into the room.

" I did not cheat! And you know it!" Phoenix shouted back pointing a finger in his direction.

"I missed you too Phoe!" Kendall said with a smile. Bringing Phoenix into a hug.

"I missed you to Kenny" Phoenix said against his shoulder smiling.

Kendall blushed at the sound of his childhood nickname. "Hey nobody calls me that anymore! I told you to stop calling me that!" Kendall said letting go from the hug a frown on his face.

"Aww you know I can't do that. Once I give someone a nickname it goes with me to the grave!" Phoenix said with a smirk and a laugh.

"You know you're the only one I would let call me that" Kendall said with his left eyebrow raised.

"Yeah because I'm the only one that you can't beat!" Phoenix said wiggling her eyebrows teasingly.

"Hey it was that one time ok! The sun was in my eyes and my hands were sweaty, and I was a little sick that day!" Kendall countered back.

"Excuses, excuses. I owned you! And I do remember there being a bet that still hasn't been paid. And you know what happens when you leave a bet unpaid don't you?" Phoenix said with an mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh no! Come on Phoe! That was years ago! You are not honestly going to make me go through with that are you?" Kendall said pleadingly.

"I'm begging you here! Please have mercy on me!" He said getting down on his knees in front of Phoenix.

"Nope! You know the rules Kenny. The bet was if I won the hockey match you would be my personal slave and do what ever I want for a whole month! And since yes. It's been three years. And you ditched out on me. It's going to have to triple to 3 months! Sorry rules are rules." Phoenix said with a shrug.

"Welp! I tried! What do you want me to do first? Carry your bags when you go shopping? Straighten your hair? Clean you room? " Kendall said bouncing back on his feet smirking.

"Woah there eager beaver! All in do time. Don't get ahead of yourself. I wouldn't want you to get exhausted and break down on me! Now what use would I have of you then? Firstly I want you to give me a tour of the Palm woods!" Phoenix said holding up one finger.

"Deal! That's an easy one first let me show you the-" Kendall was cut off by Phoenix clearing her throat.

"I wasn't finished. You're not just going to give me any silly old tour. You're giving me a Piggy back ride tour !" Phoenix said with a smile jumping up and down like a little girl in a candy store.

" Aww come on Phoe! What's so great about a Piggy back ride tour? Don't you think we are a little to old for that? I mean what would people think?" Kendall said whining.

" You know Piggy back ride tours are the best! And you are never too old to be carried on your best friend's back! Phoenix smiled brightly." Plus who cares what anyone thinks? I thought the big bad Kendall Knight didn't care about what other people thought of him. Has that changed?" She said now staring Kendall down with her eyes.

"Hey I thought I was Your best friend!" Logan, Carlos and James said at the same time.

"You are all my besties! Don't worry!" Phoenix said with a laugh.

"I'll give you a piggy back ride Phoe!" James cut in, trying to step in between her and Kendall. "I'm much more stronger than Kendall! Check it out!" James said flexing his arm muscles.

"Impressive Jamie. But no. Kendall is the one that lost the bet and has to do what I say. But don't worry. Maybe you can give me a piggy back ride sometime when I get bored of Kenny's sweaty back! " Phoenix said her smile reaching her eyes.

"Hey!" Kendall said offended "That Hurts!" Logan laughed. Camille face palmed.

" Hey I can give you a piggy back ride too!" Carlos said. Pushing James aside.

"Another time Carlos! Don't worry I'm not going anywhere for a while." Phoenix said smiling to the little brown eyed boy. " There is plenty of time. But first Kendall Bow down!" Phoenix said ordering Kendall on his knees for the second time and probably not the last for the day.

" Oh come on do we really have to do this part?" Kendall said whining

"Yes! We do! Come on do the oath! You do remember the Oath don't you?" Phoenix said putting her hands on her hips like a mother scolding her child for forgetting to wash the dishes.

"Yes I remember the Oath! Do you forget who created the Oath in the first place?" Kendall said challengingly.

"I Kendall Knight hereby give up my free will to make my own decisions and will therefore relinquish all my power to Phoenix Hart my master. I am her slave and promise to do whatever she says no matter how much I don't want to." Kendall recited grudgingly.

" Good boy! You can stand up now" Phoenix laughed.

"You are going to enjoy this aren't you?" Logan said from next to Phoenix smiling.

" Every single minute of it" Phoenix winked at Logan "Watch this." Phoenix walked up to Kendall's back and jumped up on him wrapping her legs around his waist. " Let the Piggy Back Tour begin!" Phoenix said slapping Kendall on the butt like a horse.

"I have got to see this!" Carlos said running after them.

"This is going to be a good one!" James replied following.

Crap. Not only is she beautiful, charming and funny. Phoenix also has the boys on her side. I mean look at them. They love her. If they had to choose between me and Phoenix. Who am I kidding there is no contest. I can't compete with their lifetime of friendship. What am I going to do now? Camille thought worrying.


End file.
